


黄旭熙／❮Prunus persi❯

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 【上】

*黄旭熙x你  
*霸道总裁爱上我  
*请大家记好安全带(///▽///)  
*ooc预警

“在水蜜桃甜蜜分子的层层包围下，白兰地终于被浪漫俘获；甜美的组合带来独特的细腻滋味，桃子的蜜香和白兰地的醇美常留口中，让人们在美味中享受健康，在高贵中体验醇美，在不经意间来个French kiss。”

【上】

虽然这是你第一次见黄旭熙，但在来之前经纪人早就给你说过了关于黄旭熙的所有的喜好。你今天的妆容，服饰，甚至是香水，全都是按照黄旭熙喜欢的搭配的。

整个N市最豪华的酒店，富丽堂皇的包厢。顶上是亮闪闪的水晶灯，桌上的菜清一色全是黄旭熙爱吃的。

“黄总……”

你尴尬的站起身，对上黄旭熙那双冷漠的眼神，你总是心有余悸，说话的时候声音都有些抖。

娱乐圈多的是向往上爬的人，你原本也想一步一个脚印安安稳稳的往上走。可惜在娱乐圈这种过于单纯的想法总有人想要将它击碎，这不还没出道半年，你就因为不肯被qian/规则得罪了这部电影的导演，导致本该属于你的戏份被大量的删减。最后实在没有办法，经纪人通过在圈内朋友那的牵线，顺利的搭上了这部片子最大的投资方，黄氏集团的现任董事长黄旭熙。

“小小年纪就像靠不正当手段往上爬了？”黄旭熙并没有理会你僵住的身形，嘴角斜着不屑的笑，端起桌上的红酒杯轻轻的抿了一口，“准备的这么充分，看来，x小姐应该也不是第一次做这种事了吧？”

“黄总是不是对我们xx有什么误解？”经纪人看情况略有不对，皱着眉站起身伸手拽住了你身侧的的手臂想让你安心。

这些小动作自然也落入了桌对面的黄旭熙眼里，他眼中的温度越降越低，脸上却还是笑的一脸灿烂。

晃了晃手中的红酒杯，杯口向你和经纪人的方向示意了一下，“我有说错吗？”

他将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，用桌上的毛巾擦了擦手后，插进裤子两侧的口袋里，站起身迈开长腿就往包厢门口走去。

“所以，他一开始答应来干嘛？！”

一直到黄旭熙的身影消失，你才气呼呼的开始吐槽。

真的是心疼啊，照着黄旭熙的口味点了一桌子的好菜，他居然就这样一口没吃就走了……

你愤愤不平的往碗里夹了块叉烧，嘴里还塞着甜甜糯糯的糯米藕，嘴巴鼓鼓的也不忘继续吐槽，“他是不是有病？！把我们叫过来就为了羞辱我？”

你也没得罪过黄旭熙啊，真的是莫名其妙。

今天你过来也做了很多的心理建设的，毕竟第一次嘛，本来还紧张的很，经纪人来之前还一直在担心你会不会半路害怕跑路不干了，现在好了今晚的男主人公都不见了。

“哎…”经纪人无奈的叹了口气，“你继续吃，我去给上头打个电话吧。”

“嗯！”

你正在和手里的烤羊排做着斗争，头都没抬一下。手里的羊排吭的正欢，嘴里全是烤羊肉的香味，你眯着眼睛满心欢喜的品尝着舌尖的美味。不愧是米其林酒店，这里的菜做得实在是太好吃了！

包厢的门被人从外面推了开来，闻声你只是抬手给自己到了杯果汁，刚才那杯到了红酒的酒杯早就被你用手推的老远了。

手里黏腻腻的全是羊排上的油渍，装着果汁的玻璃杯上印满了你的油手印。

“这么快就回来了？”

你说完喝了一大口果汁，才将目光从手头的食物上移到门口。

如果你的经纪人看到你现在的样子，铁定又会数落你，可惜站在门口的人并不是你的经纪人。

黄旭熙正抬手右靠着门框，他的眼神上下扫了你好几眼。

你此刻的模样活相一只偷吃了主人蛋糕的小猫，嘴角全是汤汁，两只手油光发亮的。嘴里还未咽下的果汁你一下子就被呛到了，涨红着脸剧烈的咳嗽。

他冷着眼笑，“你这是原形毕露了？”

你被果汁呛到了，喉咙口全是酸酸甜甜的味道，难受的要死，只顾着咳嗽，根本没有空回复他的话。手忙脚乱的端起桌上的杯子喝了一口，想要让自己平静下来，谁知道喝到嘴里的居然是那杯被你推开了的红酒。

红酒的味道瞬间在口腔里蔓延了开来，又苦又酸，就着还残留在嗓子里腻腻的果汁味，简直要你命。一股恶心的感觉由胃部向上升起，你捂住嘴巴强忍住了快要溢出喉间的干呕声。

因为剧烈咳嗽产生的泪水争先恐后的不断从眼眶中向外涌出，就在你满脸都粘满了泪水的时候，你捂着嘴的手被人拽了开来。

“就你这样喝个酒都能被呛到，还想学别人干坏事，嗯？”句末是上扬的尾音。

等你反应过来的时候，你已经被人吻住了。

后脑勺被他的大掌固定住，舌头不停的在你嘴里进攻，索取。

黄旭熙完全不在乎你嘴角是否还粘着酱汁，撑在他身前的手掌是否全是油污，他只是照着本能不断的舔舐啃咬着你的嘴唇，带着你的舌尖与他来往纠缠，不断的索取着你嘴中的香津。

一直到你被他亲到晕乎乎的快要无法呼吸时，他才松开你。

附在你后脑勺的手顺势拿起桌上的毛巾，一手掐着你的下巴尖小心翼翼的将你脸上的油渍擦了个干净，最后还不忘牵起你两只油汪汪的爪子。

你晕乎乎的望着正在给你擦手的黄旭熙，怎么他莫名其妙的又折回来了，还莫名其妙的亲了你，现在又莫名其妙的一脸温柔细致的样子在给你擦手……

黄旭熙被你直勾勾的盯着也不恼，看到你的手再度恢复白净后，他才放下毛巾再次牵起你的手，“吃饱了吗？”

“嗯。”

你胡乱的点了点头。

“我一口都没吃，现在好饿。”

完了就被他拉起身，带着你就往外走。你还在想着他那身黑色西装上，被你印上的两只油手印，等会他不会要你赔钱…

黄旭熙是在走的太快了，再加上他腿长你更本跟不上。你跟在他身后跌跌撞撞的走了几步，就被他横腰抱起楼在了怀里。

身体突如其来的腾空，让你忍不住心跳漏了一拍，双手紧紧的环住了他的脖子生怕一个不小心掉了下去。

他似乎很急，将你抱进电梯按下楼层后，把你后背抵在电梯墙壁上，低头凑过来再一次吻住了你。

电梯门开后，他将你的头搂进了怀里，抱着你直接进了房间里。

“经纪…人…还在…”

你用手抵住了他俯身贴近你的动作，后背是柔软的床垫。刚刚亲了一路，你有些缺氧，讲话还带着喘。

“放心，你的经纪人知道我们在这。”黄旭熙抬手理了理你脸颊两侧的发丝。

他坐起身体，脱下西装外套，单手扯下了领带，让后拉起你的手放到头顶，用领带将你交叠的手腕绑在了一起。

“黄总……”

“叫我lucas。”

黄旭熙刚刚只喝了一杯红酒，这点酒根本不会让他产生醉意，可能是房间内昏暗的灯光让他有一种酒不醉人自醉的感觉。

手掌间是你滑腻的皮肤，细皮嫩肉的和他曾经当过运动员的身体完全不同。这种场面让他热血沸腾，他不断压抑的欲望从内心深处喷涌而出，贴在你耳侧的呼吸带着炙热，附在你身上的身体滚烫发热。

你的裙子被撩到了腰间，他的手停留在你的内裤上，指腹色情的隔着内裤在你的腿心处打转。不多时流出的水就将那一块的布料打湿了，感受到指尖的黏腻黄旭熙满意的笑了一下。

“宝贝，你湿的很快啊，就这么迫不及待的想被我干？”

低沉沙哑的声音，在你脸上吐出温热的气息，让你忍不住湿的更快了。

黄旭熙的手指挑开布料的边缘，就着那处揉搓，抽插，羞耻的水声从那传出。整个乳尖被他含在嘴中，他时不时的用舌头舔弄，用牙齿研磨，听到你轻吟出声，他的眼睛都有些泛红。

他一只手拉开你的一条腿，另一只手扶着下身，猛的顶了进去。

“啊——”

进入的时候你疼的没忍住直接咬上了黄旭熙的肩膀，你痛他也不好受，两个人都绷劲了身体。

处女膜撕裂而产生的痛感惹的你的眼泪止不住的流出，下身不停的收缩，狠狠的咬紧。

“好疼…”

黄旭熙看着腿间流出的血液，额头上的青筋突突的跳着。下身被紧紧的咬住，却又不敢乱动，怕身下的少女受不住。

“放松…我不动…”

耳边传来低哑的嗓音，黄旭熙轻轻咬住你的耳垂，含进嘴里用舌头舔弄。

只过了十几秒，你就感觉到疼痛慢慢消散，随之而来的是酸胀感。身体意外的产生了奇怪的感觉，还想要更多。

“lucas…唔…你…动一动…”

黄旭熙闻声，掐住你的腰，狠狠的用力顶了进去。

唔咽的哭泣伴随着令人脸红心跳的呻吟声不断的从你的嘴中溢出，被绑在头顶上方手无措的抓着身下的床单，仰着脖子大脑一阵放空。

耳边不断传来黄旭熙低哑的喘息，他把你紧紧的搂在怀里，下身每一次都撞的又深又狠。你整个人止不住两腿发颤，缠在他腰上的双腿夹的更紧了。两人身下的床单早就被打湿了一大片，浑身像过电似的酥酥麻麻的简直要命。

结束的时候，你都不知道刚刚到底是第几轮了，下半身酸痛不堪，踩到地上的时候两条腿还在发颤。

黄旭熙从浴室出来的时候，刚好看到你扒在垃圾桶边数套子。听到声音抬起头对上他含笑的眼眸手中的动作一滞，黄旭熙真不是人，他居然还精神抖擞的。

“怎么了？”

他只是在下半身随意的围了条毛巾，上半身赤裸着，结实的肌肉纹理，矫健的身姿。他的肤色不是小鲜肉那种白皙的，而是那种健康的小麦色。

“没事，黄总。”

你咽了咽口水，红着脸收回了视线，伸手裹紧了刚刚随手从地上捡起来的衣服。

“站不起来了吗？”

他的眼神瞄到你微微发颤的大腿，随后扫了你身上那件衣服，眸色暗了几分。

差点忘了，你身上穿的衣服就是黄旭熙刚刚丢在地上的，属于他的衬衫。

还没等你回复他，他已经径直向你走来，将你揽腰抱起。

进了浴室后他把你放在了梳妆台上，大手覆上你的脸颊，拇指附在你被吻了一晚上的唇瓣上揉了揉。

“有没有人告诉过你，不要随随便便穿男生的衬衫？”

他在说这句话的时候，你的膝盖刚好靠到了他的两腿之间，滚烫炙热。

黄旭熙真tm不是一般人！

原来小说里说的一夜七次是真的……

“黄总…那…那个角色……”

知道这种时候说这些很煞风景，不过为了你明天还能正常行走，这种时候该说还是要说的。

“睡一晚给你加戏，我知道。”他说话的时候手中的动作也不闲着，骨节分明的手直接掐住了你胸前，用手掌揉搓，手指拨弄。

“不……”你拒绝的话还没说出口，就被他用唇舌堵住了。

跟黄旭熙睡了一晚，你觉得你整个人都要散架了…

不过好在你这次正式开拍的时候，剧本上被删减掉的戏份又回来了，甚至比一开始还多了些。

跟你演对手戏的女主角是圈里出了名的脾气刁钻，演技也不行，可惜奈何她粉丝多，名气大。连拍了好几条都没过，导演显得有些不耐烦又不好开口骂她，只好一遍遍的重来。

这场戏演的是你作为女主的好姐妹陪她在酒吧喝酒，喝的虽然是白开水，可一杯接一杯的喝了那么多水你也不好受。

最后导演脸色越来越沉，直接叫停让你们休息半小时再拍。

女主角下场前还不忘把锅甩给你，“也不知道哪里冒出来的新人，戏都不会演。”

她冲你别别嘴，冷哼一声，转过头不知道看到了什么，那双在镜头前死气沉沉的眼睛，突然放光一样的看向了休息处。你顺着她的视线忘了过去，好吧，居然是黄旭熙，他正翘着二郎腿坐在原本大导演坐的靠椅上。

“黄总，你来看我啦！”声音娇滴滴的，扭扭捏捏的向黄旭熙走了过去。

黄旭熙是这部电影的最大投资方，等会剧组要聚会，他出现在这里很正常。

不得不说，黄旭熙的长相是真的优越，精致的五官，大长腿，还有那与生俱来的冷冽气质。不知道是不是你的错觉，你总觉得他那双漆黑的双眸望向的是你。让你忍不住想起半个月前，你在他身下那晚，想到那些画面你的双腿就忍不住有些发软发颤。

看到女主演走过去与他交谈，你抿着嘴低头扯了扯衣裙，装作没事人一样跑去了厕所。

连喝了十几杯水，你真的要憋死了。

你从厕所出来的时候，刚好看到黄旭熙两手插着口袋，站在厕所外的走廊处。

你的心里下意识的开始敲起了鼓，但是还是装作若无其事的微微欠身向他打了个招呼，“黄总好！”

他轻笑，“不是说了叫lucas吗？”

to be continued


	2. 【中】

*黄旭熙x你  
*霸道总裁爱上我  
*我就是馋他身子  
*ooc预警

整个大厅内，全剧组的人坐满了三大桌。作为女二号的你刚好被安排在男二号边上就坐，席间你因为刚开始没怎么喝酒，再加上刚刚出道没什么，直接被大家当做了“攻击”对象。

你虽然不喜欢也不会喝酒，可是作为一个刚刚出道半年的新人你没有资格也没有理由拒绝大家的劝酒。

整个晚上你被迫灌了一杯又一杯的酒，黄旭熙坐在主座，他的眼睛一瞬不瞬的望着你，修长的手指扣着酒杯。你被酒熏的泛红的脸颊和沾着红酒液的嘴角都让他被压在心底的欲望翻滚，他的喉结上下滚动，视线望着你裸露在外的皮肤，脑海中浮现出之前迷醉的夜晚，你在他身下呻吟，破碎的哭泣，还有手掌间滑腻的触感。

潮湿、灼热、旖旎的夜晚。

喝了太多的酒你有些反胃，一晚上除了喝酒你几本没怎么吃东西，好在这场折磨人的酒席很快就因为黄旭熙的一句话散了。

你因为头晕乎乎的，最后还是经纪人把你送回房间的。只是你刚被扶上床，房间的门就被人打开了。

你是在太难受了，根本没有精力去思考，为什么黄旭熙会出现在你的床边，他到底是怎么进来的，还有他为什么又开始脱衣服了。

“黄总，不是上次说好了，只睡一晚吗？”

黄旭熙闻言正在解领带的手一顿，他抿了抿嘴唇，俯下身用手捏住了你的下巴。

他笑，“我有说只睡一晚吗？”

“可是…我…”你晕乎乎的，眨巴着眼睛望着他近在咫尺的脸，“唔…不想…”

他伸手解开了几粒衬衫上的纽扣，望着你的眸色越发幽深，嘴角却仍然歇着笑。

你身上的衣服被他慢慢的一件一件褪去，现在天不是很热也不是很冷。你今天身上穿的衣服并不多，他几乎没花多少时间，你身上就只剩下内衣了。

裸露在外的臂膀如藕节般白皙纤弱，你的皮肤很白，刚刚脱衣服时你只是轻微的与他挣扎，尽管他没使多大力道，肩膀上还是留下了几处淡红色的指印。胸前鼓鼓的，敷在你身上的胸衣被撑的满满的。

他离你很近，你能感觉到他的鼻尖贴在你的脖子上，气息喷洒在你身上，让你忍不住偏开头避开。他的手掌在你的身上一点点的移动，他身上传递处理的温度很烫，像灼热的火快要将你融化。

黄旭熙只是在你肩颈间亲了几下，便抬起了头。他的大手摁着你的头，舌头不管不顾的侵入你的唇间，带着侵略性一次又一次的深入，毫无顾忌的的舔着你。你被他吻的快有些无法呼吸时，他才从你唇舌间撤离。

你的手无措的抓着身下的床单，承受着他猛烈的撞击。他含着你的乳尖，像婴儿般吮吸，用舌尖舔弄。另一边也不冷落，他的手掌很大，一手包裹在掌心中肆意的蹂躏。轻微的疼痛夹杂着快感，你的腿心处越来越湿润，他进出的也更加快速，每一次都刚好能顶到你的最深处，又快又狠。

“呜呜…lucas…太快了……”

你仰着头不停的呻吟着，脸上是因为快感而产生的泪，双手紧紧的搂着他的埋首在你胸前的脑袋。电流一样的快感从花心流出传遍全身，你尖叫着，小穴不停的颤抖，大量的蜜液涌出顺着大腿内侧洇湿了身下的床单。

黄旭熙手撑在你的两侧，他低下头贴着你的耳朵又舔又吸，低沉的嗓音伴随着粗重的喘息，他说出的话是你每次都不会相信的“我爱你。”

清晨你睁开眼的时候身侧的人早已离开，你侧过身将脸埋在了枕头里。昨天的黄旭熙比起上一回，他很克制也很温柔。身上除了有些轻微的酸痛感，并没有其他不适。

虽然昨晚喝醉了，你却还是有些意识的。上次他羞辱完你后又折返回来，这次又直接不管不顾的吻你把你压在身下，这些都让你更加琢磨不透黄旭熙。你不知道他在想什么，你也不想去费尽心机的猜想他的想法。

以至于经纪人打电话给你说黄旭熙要包养你事情时，你也没有过多的惊讶，不过就是圈子里很常见的事情罢了。你不是那些心存幻想的小女生，你没有把这些联想到乱七八杂的玛丽苏情节上，把自己的位置放正努力拍戏才是你接下来该做的事情。

可能是因为你之前住的地方实在是不太方便，黄旭熙在和你经纪人开好条件后，直接干脆的送了你一套他名下的房子。你没有矫情的推脱，乖乖的按照他的要求搬了进去。

之前拍摄的电影如期上映，票房反应很好，网络上的评分也不错。你也从一个刚开始出道没什么名气的新人变成了小有名气的小花。

接下来除了拍戏，黄旭熙来找你的次数也越来越多。有时候他会留下来过夜，不过大部分时候他都会选择离开。他很少留下来过夜，但其他时候他在的时候，你们的相处模式又很像在热恋中的情侣。他对你很好，有时候不忙他也会做饭给你吃。虽然味道不是特别好，但也还不错。当然大多数时候都是你负责做饭的，你做的饭很好吃，黄旭熙饭量本来就很大，基本每次他都可以吃好多碗。

他会第一时间察觉到你不开心的情绪，然后抱着你柔声安慰你。过节的时候你也会从他那里收到礼物，时间久了你总觉得他给你的感觉太亲近了，就好像很多事情根本不用你说，他都可以察觉到。

有一种好像很久以前你们就认识过的感觉。

你开始对他感到上瘾，先前你不在意的细节全都让你感到心动起来，你很害怕自己会越陷越深。

晚上你拍完戏回到家的时候远远的从车窗中看到房子里的光亮，你满心欢喜的跑下车一路跑到门口，推开门开心的朝客厅跑去，直冲冲的超坐在沙发上的黄旭熙扑了过去。

他伸手抱住了你，将你的身体调整好，从后面环住了你的腰。

“今天拍戏累吗？”他的下巴抵在你的头顶上蹭了蹭。

“嗯！抱抱。”你转过身张开双臂搂住了他的脖子，将脸埋在了他的颈窝处。

可能是你除了在床上实在是太少跟他撒娇了，他搂在你腰上的手收的更紧了。

他哑声道，“乖。”

随即低下头凑过来亲了亲你的嘴唇。

你顺从的闭上眼，恍惚间有一种你们不是交易关系，而是真正的在谈恋爱。

他摸了摸你的后脑勺，“你新戏的杀青宴我也会去。”

你一脸开心，笑的甜甜的，“好啊。”

他身后敷在你腰侧的手动了动将你整个人像他的方向压了压，另一只手托住你的后脑勺加深了之前的那个吻。

结束完绵长的热吻，他在你耳侧喘气，“小甜甜，今天要不要在这里做？”

你有些害羞，小脑袋埋在他的肩上，露在头发外的耳朵尖通红。

他似乎只是象征性的问你一下，还没得到你的回复，放在你身后的手就一路向下滑落停在了你的pp上捏了捏。

刚刚接吻的时候你们的姿势就已经调整过，你双腿分开跨坐在他的两条腿上，隔着藏在裙摆里那块薄薄的布料你可以清晰地感受到紧贴着你腿心处的某处肿胀的部位。

你连衣裙的衣带被他直接用力拽了下去，他用牙齿咬了咬你右侧的锁骨，末了又伸出舌头舔了舔留下来的浅浅的牙印。

他的唇舌一路向下，炙热的气息喷洒在你的身上，胸前的小尖尖被他含在嘴里反复舔弄，你仰着头双手拽着他的肩看着天花板上的水晶吊灯满眼是泪。

隔着连衣裙流连在臀部的手掌也早就来到了你满含情潮的那处，你的穴口一阵收缩，紧紧的缴着他的手指。

羞耻的水声从那伴随着抽查和热液一同被带出，你无力的靠在他身上，只能小声的呻吟着。

黄旭熙的手很大，他只需要一根手指你就可以尖叫的到达高潮。

不多时他就笑着抽出了被热液沾湿的手。沾着水的手指被客厅里的灯光照的亮亮的反光。

“还是这么敏感，嗯？自己坐上来。”

你早就被弄的七荤八素了，刚刚高潮完的身体空虚的要命，你用手扶着直挺挺的坐了下去。女上男下的姿势让他顶的格外的深，你们两人一同发出了一声满足的喟叹。

你不知道他今天怎么了，偏要哄骗的你主动，他不动你难受的只好胡乱的抓着他的肩膀扭动着屁股上下套弄。可你的体力实在是不行，他被你弄的皱着眉只喘粗气。你委屈的很，一脸欲求不满的小脸看的他下身又涨大了一圈。终于忍不住，掐着你的腰发狠般的向上挺着腰，顶的你满脸是泪。

“怎么了？”

身侧低沉的嗓音突然将你拽回现实，失去焦点的瞳孔再一次重新染上光点。你转过头望向正在伸手给你整理鬓角发丝的黄旭熙，张嘴刚想要说什么，放在床头柜的手机铃声便刺耳的响了起来。

黄旭熙接起电话，皱了皱眉，放下手机就开始匆匆忙忙的套衣服。他背对着你弯腰捡起地上的衬衫，你躺在床上望着他背着光的身影出神。

“我有事先走了，明天晚上来看你。”

他很急，走的太快，身上仿佛带着风。你听到他快步下楼的声音，然后“啪嗒”一声，门锁落上了。

你在床上躺了足足足足半小时，才慢悠悠的起身去浴室清洗身体。你将整个人泡进了浴池里，周身的热水让你浑身都暖暖的。

也不知道黄旭熙最近这段时间在忙什么，走的时候总是匆匆忙忙的。

七月的最后一个礼拜，今天是你的最后一场戏。

天上的太阳热辣的直直的将热源照向你，你咬着牙满头大汗的在跑道上快步向终点跑去，倒下的那一刻，周围的呼喊声像回声一样远去。

“咔——”

助理跑过来，将你从地上扶起。坐下来后你接过她递给你的保温杯，杯子里是泡好的姜茶，味道不太好，可你也得喝。虽然开拍前吃了两片止痛药，可你现在肚子还是疼的很。明明是大热天，身上却一阵阵的冒着冷汗。

而让你更难受的却是打开手机后wb给你推送的满屏的消息。

——xx公司董事长黄旭熙被拍到现身珠宝店买钻戒。

——疑似黄旭熙未婚妻，两人携手亲密照曝光。

那些照片虽然很模糊，可你依旧看出来了照片上的人就是黄旭熙。

最打击你的不是他买钻戒的照片，而是那张他站在一家酒店门口，手臂被那个打了码的女生环住，他低着头正看着那名女生。

你面无表情的放下手机的瞬间，刚好看到了站在你对面的黄旭熙，他的笑着一步一步朝你走来，嘴角是浓得化不开的笑意。

“小甜甜！”

他的手掌放要放上你的头顶，被你不着痕迹的向后躲开了。你从座位上站起身，脸上是灿烂的笑容，声音里却透着令人难以察觉到距离感，“黄总好。”

晚上杀青宴上你作为女主演开心的一杯接着一杯敬着大家，酒席上大家都很开心，根本没人察觉到你的异样。你端着酒杯一杯又一杯的往自己嘴里灌着酒，完全没有注意到坐在你对面的黄旭熙正一脸阴沉的望着你，他的手紧紧的握着酒杯，指关节都泛着白。

喝醉了的你胃里翻江倒海的一阵难受，你抱着酒店里的马桶稀里哗啦的吐了好久。

等你漱完口洗完脸走出卫生间刚好看到了站在门口等你的黄旭熙，这个场景还真让你感到熟悉。

当初他让你叫他lucas的那句话仿佛还回荡在耳边。

“黄总，有事吗？”

他皱着眉，拉住了你，“小甜甜，你不是不喜欢喝酒，刚刚喝那么多做什么？”

“你管我喝多少？”你抬起手挥开了他。

他并不恼你挥开了他，反而用力抱住了你，将你整个人包裹在了他的怀中，“你在生那个新闻的气？你再等我几天好不好？”

看到他温柔的样子你本来想说好的，可搁在你脖子上的某个凉凉的东西突然让你清醒了起来，你抬手拽下了他的手。低头细看，他的手上赫然带着枚戒指。

你突然觉得身上更冷了，“等什么？等你结婚吗？”


End file.
